Heartbreak Syndrome: Volume 2 Final
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The tear-jerking ending to the series and mini-series of Heartbreak Syndrome. It's been edited for some curse words, however the true story is still very direct, deep, sexy and it isn't for the faint of heart. Remember the title and read the summaries of the other volumes before reading this! It's not for children...


**Heartbreak Syndrome: Bookisode #02**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#14:**

 **Message In A Bottle… pt. I**

 **F** inally inside the Spaceship, as Sukai stood gazing outside the gigantic, Star-Trek-esque window watching the stars going by and the planets glide past her… "Who am I?" Sukai asked, gazing longingly at the planet of Mars; in a bitter jealousy… "Why am I here? It's like if I was only there… On Mars… I could be… Better, stronger… Faster… Harder…" She whispered, placing her hand on the glass and reaching into the nothingness of the stars; as if the glass wasn't there. "I could be… Someone better… Someone greater… _Someone else_ …" Sukai whispered, dreamily as her hand continued reaching the glass and she was about to break the invisible barrier between her mind and the world around her only to feel Mamoru's hands firmly placed on her shoulders… "Skye…" He whispered, causing her eyes to grow wide. "Mars is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, her voice cracking only to feel him wrap his arms around her stomach and diaphragm; hugging her tightly from behind… "There is no planet, like the Moon… There is only one Moon for the Earth and without that Moon there would be no Light in the Darkness of this Universe…" Mamoru explained, poetically. "But Mars is so beautiful… It's much more popular than the Moon and there are much better Moons revolving around much bigger planets." Sukai replied, her voice still breaking as tears glistened in her eyes. "Skye… You're the Moon, I'm talking about… And I just wish there was some way to prove how I feel about you…" He whispered, hugging tightly as she turned to him slowly and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Well, there's no way to do that… So just give it up." Sukai replied, tears shimmering in her eyes… "I'm not giving up, not you or how much I Love You… I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you." Mamoru gazed at her, tears twinkling in his own eyes. "There is nothing to be with me, because I'm not meant for Love…" She whispered, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks… "Skye…" He gazed at her, as she turned away facing the forward. "I've always been an alien, I can't trust anyone… I can't feel Love on the deepest Levels, without sobbing my eyes out. Freedom is a fleeting flash of intense emotions that result in a Miraculous Cataclysm of Joy and Sorrow… Only then when I'm absorbed into the intensity can rise and feel what it feels like to Be Alive. Truly Alive, not to just to live a meaningless life on a meaningless planet with no-one who really cares about me…" Sukai spoke as she wiped her tears, "I care about you!" Mamoru exclaimed, standing next to her and pulling her into his arms… "No you don't, not really… I'm the type to be replaced…" She whispered, cuddling into his arms softly.

 **O** nly to watch as a small Spaceship burst through Mars; the Swordfish… Spike Spiegel's ship and a giant robot that had wings like the Kagune Sukai possessed chasing after it. "Huhh?" Sukai x Mamoru demanded, looking up in shock! "We're UNDER attack!" Narukami shouted, getting their attention as he awoke everyone else on the ship including Kagari, Kogami and Ginoza… Which was basically everyone on the ship! Except for one young man who was hidden in one of the ship's tighter, more cramped, colder corridors. More on him, later! ;-D, ;-D! "Sukai!? What are you doing?" Mamoru asked, following her as she hopped into the Pilot's seat where Sestuna F. Seiei was supposed to be; but he had only just been alerted of the threat at hand. "Somebody's gotta stop them!" She snapped, putting on a headset, typing in a code and breaking into the Evangelion's mainframe. "Yes!" She snapped, "What are you doing? That's MY job!" Sestuna shouted, racing into the room and standing in front of her chair… "Not what I meant… What the FUCK?! Spike…" Sukai demanded, seeing Spike's face on the screen as Mamoru glared at Spike on the screen. "Hey, Baby-Doll… You gotta get outta here! That Kaneki-kid's got an Angel! Or Escaflowne… Or Evangelion or a Gundam or whatever it's called… And he's gonna blow up Mars if you don't leave!" Spike exclaimed, urgently and slightly flirtatiously. "Forget it! I'm not letting you die…" Sukai shouted, pulling off her headset and racing towards one of the Spider-shaped Flying-Pods in the cockpit of the ship. "What are you doing?" Mamoru demanded, dumbfounded and holding back tears… "You've been a really good friend, you all have… This is the best way, I can make it up to you!" Sukai snapped, tears glistening in her eyes; as she opened the door to the Spider-Pod, hopped into it, strapped on her seatbelt and launched out of the cockpit… "SUKAI-III-EEE!" Mamoru shouted, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Let her go…" Sestuna explained, holding him back… "What?! I can't just let her get killed…" He hollered, getting tested. "If she doesn't do this, she'll never her own value… Let her go, okay?" Sestuna explained, "But why?" Mamoru asked. "Sometimes it's what hurts us the most that teaches us the greatest lessons…" He smiled softly, patting Mamoru on the back… "We at least need to watch her…" Mamoru snapped, as they headed to the control-panel and Sestuna typed up the right digits to get the battle to appear on the Mega-HD Large-Screen! "Sukai!" Spike shouted, watching as Sukai's Spider-Pod flew across the planet of Mars and she pulled two levers shooting at the Escaflowne/Evangelion/Angel (Monstrously Symbolic Gigantic Robot!) causing two streaking lines of blue and white blood to slide across the stars that she and Saisake were battling against… "She's annihilating it!" Sestuna watched in "ah" of her powerful piloting skills for a rookie; as Saisake's Evangelion reached for Spike's ship. "Evasive Maneuver! NOW!" Sukai commanded him, "Almost as commanding as in bed…" He chuckled, twirling his ship sideways as the Spider-Pod suddenly got caught in the Eva's ginormous hands. "SUKAI!" Mamoru gasped, as he, Koga, Kagari, Ginoza, Yuu and Sestuna all watched in amazement… "I've got a plan…" She whispered causing Mamoru to gasp in fear, as she felt the Pod being crushed into bits. "NO-OHHH!" Kogami shouted, "Sukai, DON'T DIE!" He (Mamoru) sobbed, reaching towards the screen; "It's okay… I promise, it'll be okay." Sukai whispered, winking as tears puddled down her cheeks.

 **#15:**

 **Message In A Bottle… : Never Gonna Look Back!**

 **A** nd as everything began pacing into a slow-motion set of scenes, everyone watched stunned as Sukai floated out of the robot's hand holding a small knife. "Kaneki Transformation… 02 The Beast!" Sukai shouted, causing Saisake who was piloting the Eva to grab his eye in a deep, bloodcurdling pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saisake shrieked, _**sharply as Sukai's eyes lit up in a vibrant sets of blue, blacks, neon greens and bloodreds… And a bloodred diamond-shaped hole appeared in the center of the diaphragm of her spaceship; as she sobbed in agony…. "Kuhh, kuhh, ahh, kuhh, kuhh-uugggghlll-AAAAHHH! Just a little bit LONGER…" She growled, sobbing as she finally stabbed the knife into the enormous circular Core of the Eva; going even further by sliding her hands into the middle of the now decimating Core of the Eva's Ghoulish Blood. "SUKAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEIIIIIIIII! SKYE, MY ONLY LO-OOOOOOHHHHHHHH-OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH-OVE!" Mamoru roared, sobbing as they watched Sukai's eyes go into a silverish white color and a set of glowing, white & golden Angel wings appear on her back as the Eva exploded into a giant glowing pinkish Cross and the stars were painted in a raging thunderstorm of blood… **_The blood splattered all over the screen of the ship, but the windshield-wipers cleaned as much of it off as they could; and the rain fell over Mars like a hurricane of sorrow overwhelming the skies of the planet causing people living there to wonder what was going on.

" **S** _ **ukai's True Form…"**_ Mamoru gasped, tears still staining his cheeks heavily… "She truly is an alien lifeform…" Sestuna thought aloud, stunned by her overwhelming beauty as she held onto the cross only to slowly slip off and begin falling softly to the ends of the Milky Ways; passed out and exhausted. "Baby-Doll…" Spike & Mamoru spoke in a perfect unison, as Spike used his ship to catch her and take her into the cockpit of his own ship… "Let her go…" Sestuna turned to Mamoru. "I… Can't…" He sobbed, watching her unconscious body slide into Spike's ship and then into Spike's lap… And as Spike flew home through the blood rain, many people looked up to see him as he landed on the water next to Jet's ship. "Sukai… You gave your life, back there. It was for him, wasn't it?" Spike asked, chuckling as he hopped out of the ship; carrying Sukai in his arms; her spacesuit and body streaking with Eva blood that was turning a foamy white with black spots; as he dipped her into the ocean… "I guess, I should've figured you're the giving type…" He whispered, as he carried her in bridal-style and Jet looked up. "Spike-Spike! Spike-Spike, you're back, back!" Ed smiled, cheerfully. "Jet…" Spike glared at Jet, with tears in his eyes… "I guess, Spike… But I don't want Faye complaining about noise late at night." Jet agreed reluctantly. "Spike-Spike! So Sukai-Kye is spending the night, night?" Ed asked, cheerfully as Eine barked in a slight annoyance… "Yea, Ed…" Spike nodded, a pain in his voice as he walked into the hallway the door electronically sliding closed by him as he walked into the shower turning the faucet for a bath and squirting a bottle of his hair conditioner; as he took off his jacket, tie and shirt. "Yea, you're spending the night with me…" He whispered, as he lifted her up and placed her into the tub; scrubbing off the blood as he gazed at her sleeping peacefully… "You're dreaming of him, aren't you?" Spike chuckled, somberly as he stood up and sat over her in the bath… Still scrubbing her spacesuit as he held head up gently and reached to unzip her collar. _**"Well tonight, you won't be so sad…" He smirked, gently pulling down her chin and sliding his tongue down her throat; passionately French-kissing her**_ …

 **#16:**

 **Crystal Tears… pt. I**

 **T** hen as Sukai awoke on Spike's bed, from a sound sleep the night before… "Huaahh, huaaahhh, hmmm… Hmm?" Sukai asked, yawning and stretching only to gasp at the sight of the robe she was wearing it was Faye's; it was a bit large on her lolz. Because Faye is taller, I mean! "You feeling better, now?" Spike asked, chuckling sitting on a chair shirtless in front of her… "Huhh? Wha – what happened?" She asked, confounded and blushing. "You defeated the Eva…" He replied, calmly as Sukai suddenly got flashbacks of the Eva's hands crushing the Spider-Pod and the massive light that burst when she went into the Eva's Core… "Huhh? Oh right… But how did I get here, with you? I mean…" Sukai replied, sheepishly… "I rescued you… Well I got to you, before Darien could. Though chances are that he'll be here to really rescue you, soon enough…" Spike explained, somberly. "I see… So, you think he actually loves me?" She asked, breaking a barrier with that question that she had never broken before. At least not in a long, long, long time… "Baby, if it's one thing I know… It's that he's loved you for a long time, longer than you may realize… And while you may think, he doesn't mean it; he would die for you… The same way you did for him…" He responded, standing up and gazing at the bookshelf next to the bed. "How do you know?" Sukai asked, in slight disbelief… "Because I feel the same…" Spike replied, gazing at her deeply… "I'd die for you too… And I know you thought I loved Sailor Mercury, but I didn't and I haven't… I think men sometimes like to run away, the problem is they realize who they love way too late…" He explained, sitting on the bed next to her. "But if you can learn to forgive and remember why you felt so free in that moment when your wings appeared; you might just find something worth living for. _**You may just get lucky…" He explained, sliding his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his arms… "I got lucky once, it wasn't real…." She whispered, "Huhh-huaa! I doubt that, I don't think you've truly gotten lucky yet…" He chuckled, softly as he slid his fingers across her chin and the two shared a passionate make-out-session… "Kumm, kumm, kumm, hmm, hmm… Kumm, kumm, kumm, kumm, kumm, hmm, hmm, hmm… Kumm, kumm, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, llomp!" Spike grunted, passionately spiraling his tongue around Sukai's mouth and up and down her throat… "Hmm, hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, kuumlomp… Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp…" Sukai panted, locking her lips with him as he penned her to the bed and slid her robe off…**_

 **A** ll the whilest, back on the spaceship… Mamoru had sobbing for the past two nights straight, as he gazed at his tear-stained hands… "Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh, kuhh… Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh-ahh-ahh, kuhh, kuhh!" He sobbed, as Kogami rubbed his back. "I finally get it…" Mamoru sobbed, roughly as he gazed at his hands… "I did her push away and all she needed was a friend… Someone to trust… And now I see, I could've been that person! Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, huhh, huhh, huhh, kuhh, kuhh!" He sobbed, feeling the Soulwrenching deeper than usual. "She's such a wonderful person… I mean she makes mistakes but to never truly feel Loved… Now I know that pain, myself… Ahh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh-ahh, uhh, huhh, huhh, huhh…" Mamoru sobbed, as Sestuna walked up to him and said sternly, "You do know what it's like to be truly Loved… She gave her life for you…" Sestuna snapped, sternly. "I-iii know-uhh, kuhh, kuhh… I just wish I could've been there, I could've said something, done something… Stopped her somehow!" He cried, sobbing heavily… "Well life doesn't always give us second chances… It takes more than it gives, but right now it's giving us a chance." Sestuna explained, "To do what?" Mamoru asked, his voice getting hoarse… "To love Sukai." Sestuna snapped, icily as Mamoru then stood up. "I already do…" He explained, standing up… "I'm in!" Kagari shrugged, standing up. "What have I got to loose?" Kogami asked, standing up… "I'm happy to help! For the right price…" Narukami smirked, standing up cockily. "Quite frankly, I think you're ALL crazy!" Ginoza shouted, "Huhh?" Kogami demanded. "She's on Mars! MARS! And now that she's defeated Saisake it means, that whackjob who resembles you, Narukami is going to be after us to find out how she did it! AND for all we know, the CCG could be the cause of that psycho Gundam!" Ginoza shouted, ranting a bit. "Evangelion…" Sestuna corrected him, lolzness! "Are you sure, you're not joining us Ginoza? I mean, Sukai and you could be friends…" Mamoru asked, "NO! I'm not getting murdered over her…" He growled, only to feel – "OWW!" He shouted, feeling Mamoru BITCH-SLAPPP him! "Alright, fine… I don't get that much screen-time anyway!" Ginoza reluctantly agreed, standing up. "Now, we're all standing up! Like a bunch of jackasses…" He folded his arms, annoyed…

 **#17:**

 _ **Crystal**_ **Tears… pt. II: The Final Battle Begins!**

 **S** peaking of the CCG as Amon Koutarou was found his superior, the infamous Mr. Kishou Arima… "I just got the results, back from the experiment we did near Mars…" Amon explained, "And?" Arima asked, his accent sounding more British than well ever… Which was odd, because though he had traveled to London before this certainly wasn't natural! "It worked just as we planned, Sukai destroyed the Eva and revealed her True Form… But there was one hitch." Amon began, "What hitch?" Arima snapped… "Sukai didn't release her Kagune, which means she either lost her memory or – "The impact from the experiment almost cured her…" Kishou cut Amon off, "Yes and if this happens in the real test; we'll be doomed…" Amon replied, a bit afraid… "Don't worry, it won't…" Arima nodded, "How?" Amon asked. "I've got some insects working with me…" He smirked. "Arima-Senpai…" Koutarou asked, "Yes, what is it?" He asked, curiously. "Your voice, it's changed a lot…" Koutarou stated, clearly a bit confused… "Let's just say, I've been exploring more wizarding worlds!" Arima smirked, as Koutarou suddenly got an image of Harry Potter lying on the ground of the Hogwarts Common Room dead… Yea, that explains it! Meanwhile on the spaceship… Mamoru was gearing up in his transformation sequence, Sestuna was sliding on his gloves, Ginoza was adjusting his glasses; Kagari was putting in his hair-clips, Narukami was unbuttoning his collar and Kogami was authorizing his Dominator when the six men turned to see Takao Kasuga… !]… "Huhh?" Mamoru asked, "Who are you?" Narukami demanded, with a slightly devious smirk… "Me, oh I'm Mamoru's worst nightmare…" Takao Kasuga smirked, in reply as his eyes grew wide. "I remember you, I've been having nightmares about you lately… Stealing Sukai from me and making love to her; in some college classroom!" Mamoru explained, already NOT trusting Kasuga… "It was more than just a dream, Darien…" Kasuga smirked, cockily. "I can help you find where Sukai is staying… For the right price!" He explained, deviously… "Hmm…" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Kasuga, suspiciously!

 **I** 'm assuming as intelligent readers, you figured out who the rats are right? Really? Not yet… Well just pay attention, you will! Anyhow at Spike's… _**"We've been making love, for two days now…" Spike grunted, chuckling… "Yea, ironic isn't it?" Sukai giggled, erotically in her slightly high-pitched, Lolita-voice. "I guess, your friends will be here soon…" He explained, stroking her belly-button as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and passionately kissed his neck… "I think you'd better get your suit back on…" Spike groaned, grunting. "A little longer, Daddy-eee…" She pleaded, moanily causing him to immediately give in… "Uohhh-kay-eeehhh…" He grunted, groaning and panting; as they continued making love**_. And as Mamoru's spaceship went past the Space-Toll and entered Mars… "Are you sure, you're leading us the right way?" He asked, "Of course… I've written essays about Mars." Kasuga replied, cockily… "Now, everyone hold on!" He commanded, as everyone grabbed the nearest railing as the ship launched into the Mars' Freeway and they began on the course to Spike's place by the ocean… "Do you think, he's really trustworthy?" Sestuna whispered, as Mamoru. "Hard to say… He certainly can't pilot! WHOAA!" Mamoru responded, they fell to the ground and rolled over; because of Kasuga's bad piloting as they just barely made it to a spaceship parking lot outside of the famous/infamous Mars' Cola-Club often shortened to the Cola-Club or Mars' Bar… "We'll have to walk from here…" Kasuga explained, pulling a map from the under the ship's control panel. "I remember this place…" Mamoru thought aloud, as the gang hopped out of the ship and he gazed at the Cola-Club. "This is where she would go when she needed to escape, she always thought I wasn't watching her… But I followed her, every time…" He reminisced, somberly… "You must really Love Her…" Kasuga realized, quite astonished and impressed. "Since she was 11…" That line caused Sestuna to trip a little bit… Lolzness! "Wow… I guess, Love Really Knows No Boundaries." Narukami thought aloud, amazed… "It's true…" Kogami agreed, his hand in his pocket as they began walking the journey towards Spike's ship which was at least 30 miles away…

 **#18:**

 **Love Is So Bad… pt. I**

 **A** nd as they journeyed throughout the streets Mars, taking in the environments; being offered street foods, watching people passing them by. Many of them couples clearly romantically involved, Mamoru began getting an even deeper grasp as to why Sukai didn't want to be with him… She didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who bragged about her relationship of Mars' StarBook or SpaceFace… It kind of disgusted him how cutesy the couples were being and yet at the same time, he yearned so-ohhhhh deeply for Sukai to be the girl he could do that with… Meanwhile Sukai was zipping up her spacesuit and fastening her pink motorcycle-gloves. "How do I look?" She asked, turning to Spike who had still hadn't put a shirt on… "Amazing… Mamoru is a lucky bastard." Spike snapped, chuckling. "Yea, he loves Rei…" Sukai replied, half-jokingly… "Still so fucking stubborn… You'll learn why he loves you eventually…" Spike explained, standing chest-to-chest with her and holding her; kissing the top of her bangs. And after Spike put on his shirt, tie and jacket; they turned to hear Jet calling them… "Spike, SUKAII!" Jet called, as Sukai turned and they walked down the hallway and heard Ed's cheerful hollering. "Sukai has lots of boyfriends, boyfriends, boy-boy, boyfriends!" Ed giggled, kawaiily… _**"Mamoru?" Sukai asked, blushing at his ensemble; the Prince Endymion One… "Sukai…" He gazed at her, as they ran towards each-other and shared a passionate, François-kiss! "I missed you, so-ohhh much…" Sukai confessed, feeling him grab the small of her back as they continued French-kissing… "I missed you-oooh, more… Usako-ohh!" Mamoru groaned, grunting as their bodies moved an intensely sexual, sensual sync against each-other.**_ _ **"Kumm, kumm, hmm, hmm, kumm, kummlomp, kumlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp… Llomp, llomp, llomp, kumm, kumm… Tsss… Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, llomp… Kumm, kumm, kumm! Huhh, huhh, huhh… Tsss… Uohh, kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp…" Mamoru grunted, passionately roping his tongue down her tonsils… "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp… Kumm, kumm, kum, kum, llomp, llomp, llomp… Huhh, uohh, huhh… Tsss… Hmm, kumm, kummllomp…" Sukai panted, feeling his tongue rolling knots of saliva in her mouth; as they hugged and French-kissed hard…**_ _**"I Lo-Ohhhhhhhhhhh-Ohhhhhh-Ove You-Oooooooooooohh, Skye-Iiiiii-Eeee… You're My Dearest, Ultimate, One True, And Only Love, Sailor Moo-Oooooooooooohh-Ooooohh-Oon!" Mamoru groaned, confessing to her passionately as she replied throughout his intensely heavy, driven and passionate French-kisses! "I Lo-Ohhhhhhhhhh-Ohhhhhhhh-Ove You-Ooooooooohh, Mamoru-Rrrrlloooooo-Ooooooohh… My Dearest, True And Only Love… Neo-King Endymio-Ohhhh-ohhhh-ion..." Skye confessed, breathing heavily as she seductively rrrrrllll-rolled her Rrs; causing him to feel even turned on by her than usual…**_

 **T** hen on the journey back to the ship, which we will call the Moonlight-Saucer because every spaceship needs a name! "So, you two are finally together?" Kasuga asked, Mamoru x Skye who were walking fingers intertwined… "Are we?" Mamoru asked, "Yes…" She agreed, a bit of fear in her chocolaty brown eyes. "That's good, finally…" Sestuna sighed a heavily relieved sigh, as Kasuga scratched his cornea a bit as they came closer to the Moonlight-Saucer… "Yea, I thought it was NEVER gonna happen…" Kogami thought aloud, "Huhh?" Sukai asked, blushing a bit. "You mean, you always knew?" Mamoru asked, reading her mind… "From the millisecond, I met the both of you…" He replied, chuckling. "HUAA-HAA! Well that's probably why I wasn't too jealous, until later on…" Mamoru chuckled, "You weren't that jealous?" Sukai asked, suddenly feeling a bit hurt; her heart getting sharply stabbed. "Oh, Sukai… Don't think like that…" He whispered, standing with his chest against with hers; as he slowly tucked a strand of her now white hair behind her ear… "You know, it's too bad you two were just getting along…" Kasuga suddenly stopped, causing the both of them as well everyone but Yuu to turn. "Huhh?" Mamoru snapped, immediately standing guard in front of Sukai. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, snappily while holding his cape in front of her… "Oh, you know what I'm talking about… I hate to be Trey Songz here, but Sukai… Bottoms up!" Kasuga smirked, opening his book and revealing a pair of handcuffs which he twirled on his fingers. "I'm afraid, I don't understand…" Darien hissed, "I wasn't talking to you… But I was talking to Yuu!" He smirked, winking as Yuu suddenly gripped her wrists from behind and tied a bondage-rope around her mouth that had a white, hole-poked ball in the middle of it. "HMMM?!" Sukai demanded, blushing out of her mind as Mamoru gasped, "Sukai!" Mamoru shouted, urgently as Yuu tossed her into Kasuga's arms... "I'm afraid, we're going to Earth earlier than you planned… Tell your Mamo-Chan, bye!" He smirked, handcuffing her as she struggled which turned him on heavy! I'm talking an Aku No Boner! ;-D! "SUKAI!" He shouted, watching as an extremely large helicopter designed for space-travel appeared in the sky and rolled out a climbing-rope for Kasuga… "Bye, Darien! Remember, I'm your worst nightmare!" He gloated, cockily as he forced Sukai up the stairs and followed after her; leaving Narukami to fight against the group of rather intensely, enraged hot anime guys… "You… YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!" Darien shouted, pulling out his sword as he and Narukami began battling it out; karate-style. "I said, I'd help you for the right price…" Yuu chuckled, dodging his sword-slashes as he did a roundhouse-kick then suddenly feeling Sestuna drop-kicking him! "Well you never disclosed the fine print of that contract…" Sestuna snapped, angrily as Narukami hopped up and began bouncing agley trying not get slashed by Endymion's sword or Sestuna's close-combat techniques… "You think we should do it?" Ginoza asked, Kogami who nodded and aimed his gun at Yuu who was quickly paralyzed. "Huhh, huhh! You think, by paralyzing me I'll tell you anything…" Yuu chuckled, only to pass out as Kagari handcuffed him…

 **#19:**

 _ **BANG, BANG!**_ **Pt. I**

" **W** ho knew, I'd get such a beauty to be my Sin-Blossom?" Kasuga smirked, as he strapped Sukai to the hospital bed since they had already made it to the CCG's Main Office… "HMMM! HMMM!" Sukai shouted, through the ball in her mouth; as she felt him sit over her and whisper to her – "I wanna hear you screaming my name…" Kasuga grunted, whispering untying the rope from her mouth and tossing it onto the ground. "You'll NEVER make me love you…" She snapped, growling and blushing… _**"Baby, by the time I'm done with you; we'll be the only ones left in this bitch!" He smirked, gripping her chin, pulling it down and injecting his tongue into her throat… "Kumm? Hmm?! Kumm, kumm, kumm, kumm, kum, kum, kum, llomp, llomp, llomp… Kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp… Kumm, kummllomp, kummlomp…" Sukai's eyes grew wide, as her cheeks went into bloodred, rosy brick ovens at the feeling of Kasuga's tongue wiring throughout her saliva-filled mouth and throat… "Kumm, kumm, kum, kum, kum, llomp, llomp… Kummlomp, kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, kumm, kumm, llomp, llomp! Hmm… Hmm… Tss… Kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp! Kumm, kumm, kumm, kumlomp, kumlomp… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kummlomp…" Kasuga groaned, grunting as they locked lips and he smashed his lips against hers passionately. "Hmmm?"**_ She felt her eyes grew wide, as a flashback suddenly hit her!

 _ **SUKAI'S SEXY-ASS, SAPPY FLASHBACK SEQUENCES #01! (Also Known As Stock-Footage):**_

" **I** have MY reasons! Besides you're CLEARLY NOT interested me!" Sukai shouted, _**"You DO NOT know that!" Kasuga shouted back, suddenly gripping her wrists, slamming them against a desk and pressing his chest against hers… "Huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh…" She panted, breathily. "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Kasuga panted, grunting harshly…**_ [*Opening Theme Plays*: A~Last Power (Remix of "A Last Flower" by Asa-Chang  & Junray & Girls' Generation (SNSD)'s "Flower Power")]… _ **"Kasuga…" Sukai panted, blushing heavily. "Sukai… Hmm, hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kum, kumm, kumm… Kummlomp, kummlomp…" Kasuga moaned, gripping her chin and pulling it down; as he injected his tongue down her throat and started kissing her roughly… "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummlomp, kum, kumm, kumlomp, kummlomp…" Sukai breathed, as she kissed him back passionately sliding her fingers through the back of his hair. "Huhh, huhh, tsss… Tsss… Kummlomp, kum, kum, kummlomp, kumlomp, hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp, kum, kumm…" He grunted, bending his knees between Sukai's legs.**_

 _ **SUKAI'S SEXY-ASS, SAPPY FLASHBACK SEQUENCES #01! (Stock-Footage) ENDS!**_

 **#20:**

 _ **BANG, BANG!**_ **Pt. II:** _ **S.P.Y!**_

 **S** ukai felt her tongue twirl with Kasuga's and his hands gripping her wrists up; above her head in a bondage-position… "Let me show why Japanese people are famous for Hentai…" Kasuga smirked, loosening his tie and sliding his index finger down the middle princess-seam of her spacesuit down to the crotch. "Seems like he's seducing her, well…" Amon Koutarou explained, as he and Arima watched through a gigantic screen with multiple mini-screens under it… Because everybody loves Hentai! "Yes and she seems to be enjoying it… Now if we can just that little bitch under our control before those meddling kids get here!" Arima replied, snappily as he turned away heading to activate the Escaflowne (yes, I changed the name again…) that Sukai would unfortunately be piloting… "Where are you going?" Amon asked, "To prepare the robot for our little Angel…" He smirked, adjusting his tie as he headed to the other War Room. And in the hospital room _ **… "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kumm, kum, kum, kummlomp, kumlomp, kum, kum, hmm, hmm, hmm… Tsss… Huhh, huhh, uhh-uohh! Face it you can't fight it…" Kasuga smirked, groaning in between Sukai's passionate kisses… "I'm stronger than you think…" Sukai whispered, feeling him passionately kissing her.**_ "Oh, so strong that you can get jealous over the smallest thing? So strong that it took more than four years to admit your love for Mamoru? And just let him slip away, at the drop of a hat… Wow, your strength impresses me…" He smirked, cockily loosening his tie once more… "Leave MAMORU OUTTA THIS! This is BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Sukai shouted, tears filling her eyes. "I can give you more than one reason, as to why you should give in… I mean, you haven't eaten in a while and you are ghoul after all! Well half-breed…" He smirked, seductively placing her handcuffed wrists around his neck… _**"Eat me up! I dare you…" Kasuga grinned, deviously. "Hmm?" Sukai's eyes grew wide, as her right eye suddenly went bloodred covered in multiple shades of red and pink! As her Kagune appeared; tossing Kasuga off of her and breaking the chain around the handcuffs setting her free and she burst out of the straps. "You fucked with the wrong bitch…" Sukai growled, standing up in front of him as he backed away on the ground in slight fear… "Well then…" He smirked, as Sukai used one of her Kagune to grip him by his ankle and hang him upside down. "Tell me what you want…" She commanded, icily… "You… Obviously!" Kasuga replied, cockily his hands shaking as he continued dangling on the mercy of her Kagune. "You're useless…" Sukai snapped, dropping him and tossing him to the ground as she headed to find the Real Secret of the CCG**_! "Wait!" He shouted, suddenly hugging her from behind. "What is it?" She asked, her eye glowing more vibrantly… "The CCG has been working with the Aoigiri Tree to create giant robots known as Escaflownes sometimes confused with Evangelions. And they were monitoring everything that happened on that spaceship and what happened during your little rendezvous to Mars." He explained, hugging her tightly. "I see…" Sukai snapped, "Once they see you with your Kagune they'll be after you immediately! They're probably headed this way now… If you trust me, I can find us a way out of here and you can stop this before they release their other ace in the hole!" Kasuga explained, his arms tightly wrapped around her diaphragm… "Ace in the hole?" Sukai asked, "Yes, they're launching another Escaflowne into the city of Crystal, Tokyo out of the 21st Ward…" He replied, "Oh this is deep shit…" She thought aloud. "Yea, come on! I know a way out of here…" Kasuga explained, slowly releasing her and racing to a trap door hidden behind a bookcase in the basically empty white room…

 **M** eanwhile on the Moonlight (Aka the Moonlight-Saucer), "Tell us what you know!" Mamoru snapped, playing the "bad cop"-role [Sukai: Mamoru in a police-man suit with a hat… Oooh!]. "Or we'll turn you into the CCG!" Sestuna snapped, snarling at Yuu. Narukami, not you! Obviously… "Huhh, huhh! It's the CCG, you should be afraid of… They've been working with the Aoigiri Tree, creating Ghoulish Gundams…" Narukami began explaining, "Evangelions!" Sestuna corrected him. "Whatever they're called, they've been manufacturing two specifically. One for Saisake to pilot and one for your little girlfriend to pilot…" He smirked, cockily… "Saisake isn't dead?" Sestuna asked, "Technically speaking, he's a ghoul. He's already dead, so that means he can't die…" Narukami snapped, in an overconfident mannerism. "Well, there's a shock…" Ginoza rolled his eyes, in annoyance lolzness! "The sad thing is, your little Sailor Senshi won't be piloting her Eva alone…" He explained, "What do you mean, Narukami?" Mamoru asked. "There's another ace in the hole… I'm not the only one." Narukami smirked, "And he likes reading…" He smirked, icily. "KASUGA! That dirty bastard… Sestuna!" Mamoru snapped, "I'm on it! Hold on tight guys!" Sestuna shouted, as he slammed on the gas-pedal of his spaceship causing it to go full-throttle racing into Earth's Stratosphere and as they were dashing into the Earth's Heavenly Blue Skies; they held on as tightly as they could while the ship twirled up, down and sideways to the CCG's main building… Sukai and Kasuga were crawling through the hidden corridors, walking down the winding, dark hallways and found themselves sliding down a rollercoaster-esque tube that lead them straight into – "Well, well, well… Long time, no see Sailor Ghoul!" Arima smirked, as they hit the ground in front of the Escaflowne… "What?!" Sukai demanded, tears filling her eyes. "You double-crossing asshole!" She shouted, turning to Kasuga… "Ehh, what did you expect?" He shrugged, casually smirking. "At least, some dignity!" Sukai shouted, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Well, it's a little late for that… You see, you have your Kagune released and I'm afraid you can't leave until you're piloting that robot." Arima smirked, buttoning his jacket up… "Or what?" She snapped, getting in a battle-stance ready to kick some evil corporation ass! "You don't wanna know…" He replied, in a grisly confident mannerism… "Is that a fact?" Sukai snapped, icily as the men working with the CCG came darting at her; the Kagune in hand… "Huhh, huhh!" She hopped up, dodging two of them then using her own Kagune to break them. "Men…" Arima nodded, using his index and middle finger to create a fake-gun which he aimed and shot at Sukai. Causing the men to grab her wrists as she used her Kagune to flip them over and do a backflip; sliding on her feet near the Escaflowne. "Is that the best you've got?" She smirked, as Arima realized he was all out of men to battle with… All – "According to plan… Yes." He grinned, licking his lips. "Now, we could make this easy…" Arima explained, "You think, I'll make a deal with you?" She growled, "You're outta your fucking mind!" Sukai snapped. "Am I? Listen now, Princess… You see, you're no ordinary lifeform… You possess ghoulish powers and Angelic powers. Remember the battle with my last Escaflowne?" He asked. "Huhh?" Her eyes grew wide, at the vision of her having wings and hugging the Cross as her had gone silverish white along with her hair... "You're an alien, in the truest senses… You have incomprehensible powers…" He explained, "And with your powers, you could save the world. But the problem is you're hungry… Extremely hungry…" Arima smirked, as Sukai placed her hand on her stomach and heard it growling loudly. "Huhh?" Sukai gasped, tears glistening in her eyes…

 **#21:**

 **Love Is A State Of Mind… Pt. I**

 **A** ll the whilest as our anime guy heroes were dashing on the Moonlight to the CCG's main building… "We've gotta hurry!" Mamoru exclaimed, urgently. "I know, that damn it!" Sestuna shouted, as they finally landed in front of the main building; where guards were standing prepared with AK48s. "Let's go!" He (Mamoru) commanded, as the men began battling against the guards violently… And back in the War Room, "Now you have two options in front of Sukai, either go ahead and pilot the Escaflowne or let your hunger overwhelm and do something you'll regret even more…" Arima explained, to Sukai as they stood in front of each-other. "You can never make me, do what you want!" Sukai shouted, tears streaking down her cheeks… "Why not?" He asked, curiously. _**"**_ _ **Because all of my life, I've been doing what other people want… Giving to other people, listening to other people, dealing with how much other people need me or don't need me. Being taunted, bullied then being ignored, left in the dust like nothing! As though my existence had no meaning whatsoever… My own mother thinks she's more invisible than me, but think how that makes me feel! Do you know, what type of pain that's like?! To ALWAYS, ETERNALLY be the ALIEN; the One Nobody Likes… The One Nobody Loves… The One NOBODY CAN LOVE! The Ultimate Sinner, The Cherry-Blossom Of Evil; the Devil's Handmaiden!? My LIFE HAS BEEN A TRAGEDY SINCE I WAS BORN! MY DAD SOLD MY ELDER BROTHERS' SHIT FOR DRUGS… MY MOM ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT MY OLDER BROTHERS, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO ALWAYS BE IGNORED?! TO ALWAYS AND FOREVER BEING ALONE OR IN SOME CASES GIVING SO-OHH, MOTHALOVING MUCH OF YOURSELF THAT NO-ONE EVEN CARES TO THANK YOU OR RESPECT YOU-**_ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FOR**_ _**ITTTTTTTT!**_ _ **!**_!" Sukai roared, sobbing harshly as her Kagune suddenly gripped Kasuga's wrists and ankles; and she slammed him onto the ground; sitting over him… _ **"I'm hungry! Kaneki…" She growled, her suddenly getting those same epic sound-effects as her right eye glowed a vibrant, rainbow, psychedelic-bloodred and her pupil twinkled a dark, drying bloodred hue. "We've done it…" Amon thought aloud, amazed as Sukai ripped Kasuga's tie off, forced his shirt down and bit into his neck so hard; he released a bloodcurdling erotic shriek! "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-UOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Huhh, huhh, huhh…." He panted, grunting**_ after the howling he had done…

" **H** _ **uhh, huhh, huhh, kumm, kumm, nomm, nomm, llomp, llomp… Llllllliiiiccckccck, llicck, umm, umm, nomm, nomm, nom, nom, nom, nomm! Hu-uhh, kuhh, kuhh, kumm, kumm, llomp, llomp…" Sukai made gagging noises as she sucked on and munched on his shoulder meat;**_ as well as kissing his neck a bit causing him to place his hand on the back of her neck softly… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… Huhh, huhh…" Kasuga panted, grunting as Sukai's Kagune arose and her Angel Wings appeared momentarily; causing her Kagune to jab Kasuga in the diaphragm and he shrieked in pain… As the Escaflowne awoke and took them in its giant hand and placed them in the cockpit. "It's time…" Arima smirked, as Sukai and Kasuga awoke in the cockpit; Kasuga holding her in his lap; as she sat with her wrists handcuffed and hanging on either side of the Beastly Robot's head… And as Mamoru and the team had made into the building; they made it merely to race back out and the Escaflowne marching out from under the sewers; and the other Escaflowne arising from the seas of the Japanese Coast! "NO-OHHH!" Sukai sobbed, feeling Kasuga hugging her from behind tightly as she slid the chains down and realized she could pilot it if she tried… "NO-OHHH!" Mamoru shouted, tears filling his eyes as he watched the Saisake's Escaflowne pull out a barrel-gun and began blasting at Sukai's robot. "What are YOU DOING?!" Kasuga demanded, trying to grab Sukai's wrists as she grabbed the joy-stick forcing their robot onto the ground; just barely missing the bullets in the blast-cloud… "Huhh?" He gasped, realizing Sukai had literally just saved his life! "UP AND AT EM'!" Sukai shouted, pulling the joy-stick roughly forcing the robot and their bodies back up; as Kasuga watched her amazing determination in "ah" of what she was capable of! "Huhh!" Saisake shouted, pulling out a knife as the Kagune suddenly sprouted out of Sukai's Escaflowne… "It's NOT OVER YET!" She shouted, as Mamoru raced, climbing up the leg of Saisake's Escaflowne. "Huhh, huhh, hold on Sukai… I'm coming!" He exclaimed, hanging onto to the edge of the leg as it bent violently; causing him to almost slip and fall off… "What is this?" Amon demanded, "Don't tell me, that little Prince Charming is trying to rescue her…" Arima snapped, watching Mamoru climbing up the leg reaching the hip of the gigantically symbolic robot! "Get him out of there!" He commanded. "The boy or your son?" Koutarou asked, confounded by this sudden and random request… "My SON! I can't have him getting injured by that dearly beloved bitch-boy!" Arima shouted, commandingly! "Yes sir!" Right as Amon was to type in the commands for the Escaflowne, the two men gasped at the sight of Endymion punching open the cockpit and forcing himself into the small opening. "Who ARE YOU?! Oh, hello Lover-Boy…" Saisake smirked, his right eye glowing bloodred and onyx… "DARIEN?!" Sukai demanded, pausing on her control of the Joy-Stick. "Sukai…" Kasuga whispered in her ear, "Love Is A Sickness…" He whispered, causing her eyes to grow wide as tears slid sideways down her cheeks and eyelashes; and her cheeks blushed a scribbly red… "That's IT!" She shouted, suddenly snatching the knife out of the other Escaflowne's hand right as Darien had kicked Saisake out of the cockpit. "SUKAII-EEEE!" Mamoru gasped, watching as she reverse-aimed the knife at the Core of her Escaflowne… "NO-OHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasuga and Mamoru shrieked, in a perfected, split-screen unison. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!" Arima demanded, "Awakening the Escaflowne's True Form…" Endymion spoke five words, that spelled the Ultimate Tragic Ending for Sukai and the journey we've been on for a very, very long time together… Ehh, dear reader?

 **#22:**

 **Love Is A State Of Mind… Pt. II: Come Back Home!**

 **T** he Escaflowne's Kagune suddenly burst out as Sukai used the joy-stick to aim the knife at the Core of her Escaflowne… "NO-OHHHHHHHHH!" Mamoru & Kasuga roared, in a perfected, split-screen unison. "What the hell are you doing?" Kasuga demanded, suddenly feeling Sukai stand up and drop-kick him in the crotch; as she typed a code and the cockpit ejected him… "AAAAAHHHH-AAAAHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shrieked, as he and Saisake landed on a trampoline that was raced to Saisake's aid by men working with the CCG… "SUKAI, DON'T!" Mamoru pleaded, appearing on the mini-screen of Sukai's Escaflowne. "It's better this way… Trust me." Sukai smiled, tears glistening and rolling down her cheeks… "Sukai, please…." He pleaded, tears storming down his cheeks; as Sukai suddenly jabbed the knife into the Core of her Escaflowne causing an intensely amazing ray of lights to burst from it; as the Kagune were suddenly replaced with Angel Wings and Sukai was released from the handcuffs… "Huhh…." She fainted, as the Lights continued blinding everyone watching; and Mamoru's Escaflowne began breaking at the force of the brilliant Light! "Sukai…" Mamoru gasped, as Arima watched his glasses being blinded by the Lights… "She did it her way…" He thought aloud, stunned. "Huhh…." Sukai awoke in a black hole full of darkness, as her wings appeared… "You made it…" A voice whispered to her, as she felt her body glowing immensely in multiple-colored rays of light. "I made it…" She sobbed, as the Escaflowne opened its arm in a Biblical Fashion and Sukai appeared as Sailor Cosmos with her hands out in front of the Escaflowne…

" **M** ay The Earth Be Healed, Now…" She smiled, as Mamoru jumped out of the cockpit of the Escaflowne he was in as it burst into flames… _**"Skye…" He gasped, racing to her as she gently floated down to him. "You were so brave, you sacrificed yourself for me; so many times! Now I see, I understand… Please, don't leave me!" Mamoru pleaded, tears overflowing down his cheeks. "Oh, Mamo-Chan… I'll always be with you! Now it's time for a new beginning… But I'll never forget you… Tell Rei, I said I Love Her…" Skye explained, tears twinkling down her cheeks; "I DON'T LOVE REI! I LO-OHHH-OVE YOU-OOH, SKYE-III-EEE!" He confessed, "I've ALWAYS LOVED YOU-OOOHH!" Mamoru confessed, sobbing hard feeling the Soulwrenching Pain… "I know that… It's time to let go… Let go of me, Mamoru…" She pleaded, as she gave him a passionate French-kiss and disappeared as the Escaflowne burst into a Ginormous, Pinkish Glowing Cross… "She stopped it…" Amon thought aloud, "The world won't end, now…" Kasuga thought aloud, amazed. "Skye…" Mamoru sighed, still sobbing hard as he suddenly transformed into Neo-King Endymion**_ and another blast of Light burst through the rumble and debris…

 **#23:**

 **A Deeper Shade Of Blue…**

 **A** nd as the wind blew on the destroyed land, the rumble and debris everywhere… Everyone stood in silence, except for Endymion who was sobbing as everyone turned to the sound of small, feminine footsteps coming from the rumble. _**"Skye?" Mamoru asked, standing up from the box he had been standing on as she walked through the rumble, up to Mamoru and aimed her index-finger like a gun… "BANG!" She grinned, tear stains all over her cheeks; as she fell into Mamoru's arms… "It's all just a dream, right?" Mamoru asked, somewhere in her memory. "Yea, just a dream…" Skye replied, her voice breaking as her eyes closed. "Skye…" Mamoru sobbed, holding her in his arms… "She's not dead…" Arima explained, walking up to them. "Huhh?" He asked, looking up… "But she's going to be on life-support until she gets better..." Arima explained, causing Mamoru to sob heavily as he held her in his arms… "I Love You, Skye… Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh! Uhh-kuhh, kuhh, kuhh… I Love You-Ooooh, I Love You-Oooh… You're my dream come true-ooh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh-ahh-kuhh! I Love You-Oooh, Skye-Iiii-Eee-kuhh-keuhh, ee..." He sobbed, hugging her tightly and as he sat with her;**_ he felt his eyes grew wide at the feeling of Arima stabbing him with a knife through his shoulder…

" **H** uhh?" Skye asked, awakening in a hospital bed… "So, you're awake?" Mamoru asked, lovingly in the bed next to her. "Skye…" Mamoru explained, as she realized they were both in the hospital… "Now, we'll die together…" He smiled, blushing. "Now, you can die happy!" Mamoru grinned, "You heard that?" She asked, amazed and blushing… "Of course I did…" He smiled, "Now, now… I can die… Now I can die happy!" Skye thought aloud, as their fingers interlocked and they both closed their eyes at the same time…

 _ **You're Gonna Carry That Weight…**_


End file.
